Whatever Happened To Kim Possible?
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: When Kim Possible is crippled, she reluctantly retires from her heroic duties into the safe arms of her girlfriend. Or so she thought... A kind of kigo...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A very strange unloving kigo story.**

**Whatever Happened To Kim Possible? **

**Chapter One: Hatred Takes Action**

The crowd erupted once more as the teen red head walked proudly onto the stage, a blue diamond dress seemed to light up the entire room, her smile winning the cameras over and over. A certain spring in her step made the boys drool, perhaps a few women on the side. Of course in these days, that can't be accepted.

The man who stood in the middle of the stage, his fake smile never faltering as he shook the red head's hand, as they gave each other a European kiss. As she held the three silver men award in the air, also to be referred to as 'the Nobel peace prize'

As roses were sent from every angle the red head could see, everyone's smiles and cheers made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Of course, there was always that one…

"I would just like to thank my parents for this award." The winner said once the audience had calmed down a bit, everything she said seemed to gain a cheer from somewhere in the massive crowd "for teaching me the great consequences of right and wrong. I am so grateful I was brought up on the path of justice and righteousness."

"Let's give it up for Kim Possible ladies and gentlemen!" The presenter said once more, as a large banner of Kim Possible in a proud pose seemed to fall from the sky.

She watched from a distance. Hatred growing inside her, hatred so strong that it was probably a sin to even be thought of. But she hid it well, as she applauded the 'hero' like the rest of the idiots down there. How she hated it, how that brat was getting all the attention because she was thought of as 'deserving' and 'a role model.' Oh how she wanted to spit on the grave of whoever thought of this prize. She wasn't saying she wanted the stupid piece of metal, oh no. She was fine the way she was, it was just that stupid brat had her hopes up so high, only for them to be achieved? How come life wasn't like that? Have high hopes and then everything will be fucking peachy? Or is that just reserved for the special brats?

"Hey." Kim said kindly to the woman. God how she hated the hero's kindness at the moment.

"Congratulations!" The woman exclaimed, hiding the snarl behind the red mane the teen possessed, as she wrapped her arms round the hero. If only she could squeeze her until she heard the satisfying snap of the girls ribs.

"Shego I'm so glad you could make it."

"As if I'd ever miss it."

"Hey I heard that there's gonna be some sort of celebration tonight, do you wanna tag along?"

"Sure!"

_Do I wanna 'tag along?' Yes because this little 'celebration's' fate lies within me saying I shall attend or not. What a fucking load of bull shit. _

"Oh good, it wouldn't be the same without you." Kim praised her 'friend.' Shego pulled Kim behind one of the curtains, as she gave the teen a strong kiss. Hatred and love burning inside the woman it was like being cut to pieces only to be soothed by a god's touch.

Shego. A strange name for that time. For any time actually. But her parents had been very creative… maybe a bit too creative. Their creativity may have been the reason they were killed in a mining cave in. Her brothers had been left behind as a thing of the past, never to be looked back on. She had quite happily kicked the dust at them and ran away.

_Fuck responsibility, I'm not wasting my life looking after some kids and an immature man. I've got a life to live! _

That life to live had led Shego in many directions. Many had ended up bumping into 'the hero.' Such as being arrested for drunk and disorderly. And many other illegal activities, of course 'the hero' had been in no such trouble, she was _voluntarily _doing community service. The fucking kiss up.

But never the less, the two had ended up in the same bed together. Of course behind everyone else's back. Such a thing to be spoken aloud would result in a life of isolation. Homophobic attacks. They may as well have been stuck with the black race. The race that was still looked down upon. For such crappy reasons such as difference. The skin. The beliefs. The features. The family background. All of that mattered to these low lives in the world.

Kim continued to try and make the world equal, once again her goody two shoes side showing. Not that Shego cared.

Kim saw everyone as equal; everyone deserved fair justice not biased. No matter what.

Shego saw everyone as lower or higher. There was no equal.

There was the religion that was the category that separated most people up. Stick them all in there own little believing corners of the world. Religion? What a petty way to raise someone's hopes up. Pray to the air and get what you want? Shego would not hear of such nonsense.

A certain race? They would all be stuck as inferior to white people, who were no better themselves, but seemed to enjoy thinking of themselves as 'the higher species' what bull shit this world owned. Blacks, browns and whites. That was mainly how the world was divided up.

There was no 'we are all humans' in Shego's book. To her everyone was the same, god damn, annoying, oxygen wasting, pain in the ass, bitches to someone.

So what did that make her?

Someone who didn't care what others thought. Go ahead! Stick her with 'Jews', see if she's bothered! Stick her with 'the nips'! She will just keep walking down that street like she owns the place. Place her in a room of 'looked down niggers'? She will make you look up at her. Stick her with 'the unnatural carpet muncher.' The result would be the damn same, she wouldn't care. So why does 'the hero' care about what people think about her? It was beyond Shego's understanding.

Shego just owned one of those personalities.

So how did the two women manage not to tear each other's hair out? Well, that is where it's wrong. They did tear each other's hair out. That was their best way of communicating, of course they couldn't do it out in public, but once Shego had introduced the red head into punching in a vast field out in the country.

They eventually adapted their own fighting styles.

_I don't hate her, I just despise her personality. Her body on the other hand, well I do believe that speaks for itself. _Shego thought to herself.

Of course talking was more of a last resort…

**THAT NIGHT – **

Late in the streets filled with posh big houses, a 1946 Lincoln Continental drove slowly into a driveway of a large house. Stopping abruptly at the front of the gates.

One of the two women got out of the car, their tired feet dragging as they fumbled around with the lock, too tired to try and focus which key opened the lock.

While the other woman in the car looked at the other, the look slowly turned into a glare and then a snarl towards the other, slowly pressing down on the clutch, her strong hands pushed the gear stick into first, quickly releasing the clutch and slamming down on the gas, the car sped towards the woman.

The other turned round, letting out a terrified scream as she watched the cars beams speed towards her.

The sound of the car banging against the gates echoed round the streets, panicking at what her hatred had manipulated her to do, the sound of hurried footsteps were heard, but never seen.

**OK peoples, please, please, please, please do not take offence to that offensive paragraph. It's just this story is set in that terrible time of life, were everyone was looked down upon by another. **

**Now, while I work away at a sequel to another story, I just thought I'd practice a bit on this story. But beware, I don't really own this. Well kind of… **

**It's a re-write of the classic move 'Whatever Happened To Baby Jane'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever Happened To Kim Possible? **

**Chapter Two: From Death To Meal**

**40 Years Later – **

A blonde man and a dark haired woman sat happily on their sofa. Watching the TV as if it was a form of hypnosis, as it showed grey and white film clips of Kim Possible doing all types of flips and stopping bank robbers.

"It's such a shame what happened to Possible San." The Japanese lady said.

This lady had traveled many miles with her beloved, once they had found out the skills they were learning were far too advanced for their time, skills such as deadly pressure points and bomb crafting. Their sensei had said so himself, that even he was not in the right time to perform such 'dark magic.' So they had stuck with samari swords and flips, something that had bored them all to tears. Forcing them to leave the dojo.

"Yori," the man addressed his wife "that is what we refer to as 'an understatement."

"A tragedy?" Yori tried again.

"You learn quickly." The blonde man complimented the woman.

"Something you seem to lack Ron." Yori had finally managed to bust out of that 'Stoppable San' crap. And had quite firmly put Ron in his place when it came to house chores. She was not a cleaner; she was not made for just giving birth, or looking after kids, or staying in the kitchen. Like most women were still being portrayed as, she was a strong woman. And her husband knew that. But it did sometimes embarrass him at times in public.

Ron only let out a chuckle at the remark, as he continued to watch the film clips of his best friend since his first whack with the cane.

Yori teared her eyes apart as her husband's little sister came into the room.

"How was school honey?" She asked.

"Gah! That bloody Cindy Rockwaller thinks she's all that! I swear I'm going to give a square punch in the nose if she keeps this up, 'oh Hana maybe if you picked the pace up a bit, we might be able to get through the air and onto the…" The almost adult trailed off as she stormed into the kitchen, grabbing the milk carton and unscrewing the cap, she took a big swig of milk from the carton. Obviously Ron's behavior as a young teen had rubbed off on her.

Coming back into the living room, she looked at what her legal guardians were watching on the big box. (Big enough for that time… even if there was no color.)

"Hey, isn't that…that…"

"Kim Possible?" Her big brother finished her sentence off for her.

"Yeah, ya know she lives nearby… like really nearby. Like next door by." Hanna tried to hint to her guardians.

"Yup, I also know a certain job that someone should try and get in order to move out." Ron tried to hint to his little sister. Ever since she'd started her tests, she'd moved into her big brothers house with his wife, since the tiny apartment she had been in had been a 'danger to her usual habitat standards.'

Basically what Ron had finally figured out what Hanna had meant, was she didn't like living alone. Not after their parents had passed away, first it had been their mother who had been diagnosed with cervical cancer and then it had been their father, smoking too much. Not like the entire family had warned the man about smoking in old age, but he had just swatted the advice away like a fly.

"Wha?" The old teen said in shock "you didn't move out till you were in your twenties!"

"Don't follow his footsteps honey, he walks into walls." Yori advised, gaining a laugh from the young girl.

"Ya know what? Maybe we should visit them."

"You can! I'm not." Ron exclaimed.

"What? Why on earth not?"

"Because… they're..." Ron whispered a word into Yori's ear. Not wanting his little sister to hear such words she might develop on…

"Oh surly that shouldn't matter to you. After all you've been through?"

"It's not just that… it's the other one… the green one."

"She's not green, she's pale."

"Whatever, she scares me. I think she's a witch…" Yori and Hanna quite happily laughed at the male's face at the idea. Witches didn't exist! They had been exterminated from the face of the earth one hundred years ago.

"I'll give them some flowers as a warm up!" Yori exclaimed, getting off the couch, which Hanna quickly stole.

"On ya feet, loose ya seat."

**Possible/ Go Residents – **

A red head let out a heavy sigh, as she leaned forward to look at the little rodent in its little cage. Rufus II, it had been named after her best friend's previous pet, which had been Rufus. He had been great fun in school, always crawling down the head masters gown, or up the teachers dress. Sometimes the occasional pop up in the desk.

Smiling, the red head wheeled herself over to her bed side table. Picking up a book she had been reading recently, it was very interesting; she had barely slept ever since she'd started it.

Suddenly the door bell echoed round the large house, as Kim heard the sound of her girlfriends dragging feet across the hallway to the door. Muffled voices were all the ex- hero could hear. Wheeling herself over to the window, Kim could only catch a glimpse of whoever was at the door, it was a woman.

Yori looked at the pale woman, her husband had been right. She did look scary. The bags under her eyes made her look short tempered, the tall frame of her made it look like she could snap the other in half. But the smell of alcohol through the chances of that happening out the window.

"Hi, I'm Yori." The Japanese woman said, introducing herself.

"I know." The other woman said flatly "I'm Shego." _Now goodbye. _Shego thought to herself.

"I brought these flowers over for Kim, my husband and I were watching an old film of her… and well it just brought so much joy into our hearts."

_Oh yeah, don't worry about the rotting away backstage green bitch over here._

"Would it be possible to see Kim?" She asked.

"Kim isn't… _fit… _to see visitors." The pale woman replied in her flat tone once more.

"Oh…"Yori trailed off "well please give her my regards." Yori said, handing Shego the bright red flowers. Shego nodded, and shut the door.

A loud buzzing sound echoed round the kitchen. Shego's feet continued to drag into the kitchen, as she took a silver tray with a few dishes and a glass of water.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shego's heavy feet trudged up the stairs, and opened the door to Kim's room. The red head sat in the wheel chair looking excited as her girlfriend came through the door.

Both of them sharing their inevitable grays and wrinkles, but Shego looked worse. She had barley slept, and with all the problems in her life, she'd felt a little… empty… like not fully aware of the world around her.

Why didn't she run away? Well what would she say? She left the hero to rot in her own house, while she relaxed on a beach? She had an image to keep up. An evil and deceptive image. She had wanted Kim so bad at first, the way Kim's body had moved under the bed sheets, but now… she was like a sack of potatoes, so Shego had resorted to other sexual outbursts.

Of course without Kim's knowledge to be alerted.

"What?" Shego snapped, after the sound of the buzzing had hit a nerve. Kim's smile faltered as she realized her girlfriend was holding her dinner.

"Oh I'm sorry Shego, I didn't mean you to bring up my dinner, I was just curious as to who was at the door…"

Shego let out a heavy sigh, slamming the tray down on the table at the other end of the room, going over to shut the window. She didn't even spare a glance at the crippled red head.

"That nip woman next door."

"Shego, that's offensive. How would you like it if I called you broccoli?" Kim exclaimed, frowning upon the racism her girlfriend displayed so publicly.

"Would it look like I care?" Shego asked coldly, finally looking Kim in the eye. Suddenly another woman entered the room, she was dark skinned and had long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and a kind face on her.

"Hello Miss. Possible," She greeted the disabled woman kindly.

"Ah, Monique so glad to see you."

"Hello Miss. GO." Monique said only to receive a grunt and a door slam as Shego kicked the door behind her, taking the tray back.

Monique first went over to the windows, opening them back open, the fresh breeze filling the room again.

Monique was Kim's career and trustworthy friend.

So Kim could tell when Monique was upset, or an even stronger word… pissed off.

"So what's the matter?"

"It's your girlfriend Shego. She is so… grumpy all the time. I hate to doubt your judgment miss possible, but what you see in her I fail to see. I think she's gotten worse."

"Oh on the contrary I think she's improved."

Monique let out a heavy sigh.

"If you think she's improved." Monique turned round and took a thick looking parcel out of her handbag, and tipped the contents in front of Kim. They were all letters addressed to Kim Possible.

"Oh, what's this?" Kim inquired, opening one of the letters.

"_Dear Miss Possible, _

_My wife and I were watching one of your heroic acts on the TV last night; I can't help but feel like watching your speeches was like listening to an old friend. _

_Yours truly, _

_Steve Barkin" _

"Aw, people can be so sweet can't they?" Kim asked, as she put the letter back down.

"But the point is you never saw it before, did you?" Monique pushed on.

"No… I didn't." Monique handed her another piece of paper.

"I can't even remember when I saw words like that." Kim's eyes widened to the size of the moon, her heat literally broke as she read the words her so called 'girlfriend' wrote about her. These words… were like a dagger to the chest, a dagger of betrayal. Why would Shego feel so strongly to her? Had she ever done anything wrong?

"What would make her do such a thing?" Kim asked herself. Although Monique answered.

"You know what makes her do these things. I'm telling you Miss Possible, she needs help." Kim let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"Yes I know… I've decided. Once I sell the house, we'll send her where she can get the help that she needs."

Monique gave a nod. But froze at the sound of a cough being let out, Shego standing in the middle of the door frame. Walking over to the rodent's cage, she picked it up. The innocent rodent inside let out a petrified squeak.

"I'll clean the cage." She said flatly. If she wouldn't who would? That nigger in there? Saying she needed help? She didn't need help. She just… needed a fucking miracle.

Once Kim was sure Shego had gone, she took Monique by the hand. A gesture of friendship.

"Once Shego gets the help she needs, we'll live together won't we, like we promised?"

"Oh Miss Possible, I never go back on my promises. Now I have to go see someone about jury duty. I'll be back tomorrow." Monique said, giving her friend a smile.

"Couldn't you stay a while longer? I really need someone to talk to." Monique instantly put her bag back down, and sat on the bed.

"Continue." Monique said with a grin.

**Downstairs – **

Shego let out a heavy sigh; going over to a cupboard in the kitchen she opened it to reveal multiple bottles of alcohol drinks. Shego's frown became deeper as she realized they were all empty. Growing angry, she marched over to the phone. As she dialed the number, she was greeted by a man's voice.

"_Hello, Boza Boza Boza, how can I help you?" _

"Yeah I wanna order, for Shego." There was a silence.

"_I'm sorry miss, but I seems Miss. Possible has put a restriction on you." _Shego let out a growl.

_That bitch, who does she think she is? I can do whatever the hell I want. _Shego looked up stairs banister, to see if there were any signs of Kim or Monique coming out.

"Well I'll put her on for you." Shego spoke through gritted teeth. Putting the phone down, then picking it up again, she cleared her throat she hit the exact notes in her voice to perform an impersonation of Kim.

"Hello? I'm afraid there's been a mistake, I never meant to put a restriction on Miss. Go."

"_Ok then miss, we'll just cancel the restriction. Sorry to have been a bother." _

"Oh it's no problem; we do pay our bills anyway. Here's Miss. Go"

"All right then?" Shego asked her voice back to its normal gruff tone. Not waiting for a response she started to order.

"All right, I'll have six bottles of gin..."

**Upstairs –**

"So what do you think I should tell her?" Kim asked her good friend.

"Kim I must say, you are in quite a predicament. But if she truly loves you, she'll understand your trying to help her." Kim smiled at Monique as she left her room.

"I just want to get away from all this." Kim admitted, but a cough snapped her out of her thoughts. Shego's pale figure stood in the middle of the door way.

"The rat got out." Shego said flatly. Monique remained silent; she knew what this evil woman was capable of.

"What? How?" Kim asked, as if surprised by such actions.

"I told you, I cleaned the cage and he got out." Shego then put the empty cage back on the table, walking out.

Once Monique was sure the evil woman had left, she continued to speak her mind.

"You see what I mean Kim? This woman is evil."

"No she's not." Kim said gently, sticking up for her lover "well, maybe he'll come back." She whispered, looking out the window…

As Monique walked down the stairs to leave, there was a deathly silence as she passed Ms. GO. Ignoring it as the norm, the African American continued to walk out the house.

Late afternoon approached, the sound of the buzzer struck a nerve in Shego's head. God if this continued she was going to break that damn red head's neck…

Getting off the sofa, her balance struggled to remain stable as Shego went to pick up the tray. Leaving the empty glasses to be tended later.

Kicking the bedroom door open, Shego set the tray down on the table with a bang. A smirk forming on her lips, as she watched Kim wheel herself over to the table.

"So Shego, how are you today?" Shego's smirk was instantly replaced with an expression that could only be labeled as pissed off.

"I'm fine. There's your dinner." Shego said walking out the door, quicker than usual.

Curiosity raised, Kim went over to her tray. Lifting up the lid…a ghastly sight lay before her.

Rufus II lay butchered in pieces on her plate. Surrounded with cut up cucumber and tomatoes. As if it was a special serving. This was disgusting. Shaking her head in disbelief of what her lover had done to her; Kim let out a loud scream and shoved the dinner away from her.

Shego spun behind her door and closed it. Laughing at the great Kim Possible screams of disturbance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever Happened to Kim Possible: **

**Chapter Three : For Sale, Must go! Or I'll be killed! **

_The next day… _

Shego let out a content sigh, getting out of the unknown woman's bed. This woman only made a small groan as her sex toy left the bed. Not really aware of the other woman's intentions of walking straight out the front door.

Leaving the naked woman in her bed, Shego set off to head back home. Where her all so good 'princess' was waiting for her. Probably going to try and sit her down for a conversation.

Opening the front door into their large home, Shego ignored the sound of the buzzing and went straight to the kitchen. As she poured herself a nice glass of gin, ready to forget all her problems.

As the liquor sent a burning sensation at the back of the pale woman's throat , as she had the slight struggle to remain conscious… maybe it really was one too many from last night…

Suddenly Shego felt her diaphragm lurch inward, whatever she had eaten that night was now revealing itself on the kitchen floor.

_Oh crap, _Shego thought as she continued to hurl out whatever contents she had.

Kim perked up from her book, the sound of someone gagging filling the entire house. Monique seemed to notice as well. Kim wheeled herself over to the upstairs landing of the house. Multiple curses heard as well as the sound of loud chunks of food hitting the tiled floor.

Tutting, Monique took it upon herself to wheel Kim away from the scene.

_Later that day _

Shego let out a heavy sigh, as she through the bucket and sponge (both filled with the scent of thrown up content) into the bin. She then noticed Monique leave the house. Shego continued to ignore the mumbled goodbye that Monique offered her.

Walking over to the bus stop, Monique continued to question the sanity of that sour woman. Always cranky, but for no apparent reason. Why Kim put up with her was beyond Monique's comprehension.

A large bus pulled up, Monique continued to worry about Kim's welfare, as the bus pulled away and drove away.

Kim sat in her chair in the centre of her room, trying to forget the dinner scene from yesterday. It was just one of Shego's mean tricks. Suddenly her bedroom door was kicked open, as Shego waltz in with another tray of food. She seemed to stop when she noticed the previous tray knocked away.

"Oh dear princess, why didn't you eat your din din?" Shego teased.

"Shego you know why. Where were you last night?"

"I was out." Kim was starting to grow angry and frustrated.

"_Where _were you?"

"Out." Shego replied all the same.

"For god's sake Shego!" Kim's outburst catching Shego by surprise. "Why do you do this to me? All these horrible things?"

She had had enough of Shego's teases. Enough was enough.

"What horrible things? Like feed you? Give you shelter? Or would it be _nicer _of me just to leave you in the back garden with a gagged mouth!" Shego countered.

_This fucking red head! _

_This stubborn bitch! _

"Shego, I'm going to tell you this as you have the right to know." Kim said, calming down a tad now.

"I'm selling the house." Kim stated.

"No you're not." Shego stated equally. "You don't own this house. I do."

"No you don't Shego. I do, I bought the house for us when Ron and I saved a bank from being robbed."

"I may be less sober, but I remember that I bought this house with my first pay check for _stealing _from a bank."

"No Shego, you just forgot." Kim said, realizing the mental problems her girlfriend possessed.

"No, I didn't forget. I own this house! So you ain't gonna sell it!" Shego shouted, as she made her way towards the exist.

"And you ain't ever gonna leave it!" Shego added, and left the room.

_A couple hours later…_

Shego realized she was fed up, not bored, but fed up. She was fed up of having to do the same old thing almost every night, drink up; fuck some whore, and then come back. This time, she wanted something more. A challenge.

Setting out in a boyish style, she soon found herself in a dark ally. This was a local prostitute area, ya know. Drugs, rapists ect. Why would she come down such an ally? Well, this was where she knew such thrill she sought could be found. The fight ring.

Shego had never paid much attention to it, but once her anger had reached a certain limit- a limit no amount of alcohol could dissolve. Physical lashes had been a very good compromise, in her mind at least.

Making her way towards the building, a blue skinned man greeted her once more.

"You up for it girly?" Shego's smirk appeared.

"Bring it."

"By the way, if you win this round, apparently there's this task of stealing from a bank. If you're up to it."

"Oh, I'm up for it." Shego smirked, as the two entered the building…

_Kim's room _

The red head sat up, she had an idea. Her phone had been taken away from her, thank you Shego. Why? The reason was still unknown, but Kim remained confident in her abilities… despite her current condition.

Using the hoist above her bed, she pulled herself up and worked her way onto the chair. Soon finding herself on the staircase landing.

Looking down at the stairs, they seemed to be taunting her. As it showed off how many of them there were in order to get down.

Clenching her jaw, Kim pushed herself off the chair and grabbed onto the hand railing. It only appeared to her how out of shape her arms were. She could barley support herself.

Shaking her head at her negativity,

_I got this far, I can make it further. Anything's possible for a possible. _Kim reminded herself, slowly sliding herself down the stairs, her legs may have well been weights, pointless and not helping her situation.

Eventually Kim arrived at the last three steps, her arms aching so bad that they gave in.

Letting out a yelp, Kim spun herself that she landed on her behind. Of course the pain didn't change at all, as an ache spread throw her.

Ignoring the pain, she looked round to see a phone on the table a few feet away from her. Slowly Kim dragged herself through the hallway. Stretching her limbs as far as possible in order to reach the phone, Kim's nimble fingers soon found them in contact with the phone.

Brining the phone down in delight, Kim made a call to the only person she knew who could help her. Monique.

_Shego _

The raven haired woman let out an exhausted sigh, as she pulled the car up into the driveway.

Once she got to the front door, rage and panic spread through her as she head Kim's voice…

**Sorry people, this is completely rushed with no proof reading what so ever! But I know this story isn't very good and I just want to get it over with before Friday! Any sentences that don't make sense just leave a review and I'll reply ASAP! That's a pinky promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whatever Happened To Kim Possible? **

**Chapter Four **

"Are you sure everything's alright Kim? You sound terrible."

"Oh erm…" Kim couldn't finish off her sentence as the phone line was heard being pulled out. Shego holding the other end, looking down at Kim as if to say she was a dead rodent in her home.

Suddenly Kim felt a hard kick into her ribs, as Shego continued to lash out in anger at her girlfriend.

_I've sick of this shit! Fuck this son of a bitch! _

Soon Shego watched Kim become unconscious and started to collapse, realizing that Kim was near close to death. Shego halted her attacks and dragged the unconscious red head up the stairs by the limbs which had bruises forming.

Shego grunted in anger at the weight of this piece of crap.

Once Shego was in Kim's room, she dumped Kim on the bed and went downstairs to grab some rope and duct tape…

Monique let out a confused sigh, something was not right. And not the normal 'not right' this was a seriously bad 'not right.' Grabbing her coat, Monique left her small apartment and set off to Kim's house. Just about catching the bus.

The African American found herself worrying about Kim's health the longer the bus stayed in one position. Ignoring some of the stares she was receiving, all those bastards could kiss her behind; she got off at her stop, and made a quick power walk to Kim's house. Just in time to see Shego getting into her car.

"Ah Monique." Shego said cheerfully.

_Something was seriously wrong. _

"Hello to you to Ms. Go" Monique said in an equally cheerful tone.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting lately, I haven't been feeling too good and I've been very short tempered. So as my way of apologizing, I'm giving you the day off, with pay of course" Shego added, handing a roll of money to the woman.

"Oh…" Monique was lost for words; she had not been expecting this… not even a witch could have predicted this. "Well is Miss Possible ok with this?"

"Oh yes, she's the one who suggested how I make it up to you. Now off you pop. Oh can I have that key back?" Shego asked, her smile killing her facial muscles.

"Oh I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten it." Monique realized as she searched her purse, "Do you mind if I return tomorrow with it?"

"Oh no, not at all." She watched as Monique walked away back to the bus stop. As she turned round, her smile instantly dropping as she got back into her car. Driving back to her new 'job' as she pulled a balaclava out of the glove compartment.

The African American watched as her boss pulled out of the driveway, quickly she hopped out of the bus and sprinted to the house, quickly taking the key out of her shoe and made a dash into the large house. Running quickly up the stairs she ran to Kim's room only to find the door locked.

"Kim?" She shouted at the top of her voice, only to get silence in reply. Rattling the handle, she found the lock remained firm. Running into the kitchen she soon found a hammer, running back up the steps; Monique set to work on the hinges of the door.

Shego removed the balaclava and handed the diamond to her new boss called Drakken. God he could be a pain sometimes but the pay checks were enough to keep her happy.

"Say, how about I come round and we can discuss our next heist at your house?" Drakken proposed. Just as Shego was about to blow him off, an ear piercing voice spread through the small house.

"DREW! KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYINGTO WAX HERE AND IT TAKES A LOT OF CONCENTRATION!"

Suddenly having Drakken round didn't sound like _that _bad of an idea; at least there would be no more conversations with his mother. God wouldn't that old crow die already!

Shego gave a brief nod, as she took the roll of notes and decided to head back home. She'd done her job.

_Back home _

Shego locked her car as she was prepared to enter the house, only for the god damn neighbor's constant irritation stopping her.

"Oh Shego, would you mind if I borrowed your cleaner for a bit?" Yori asked.

_Cleaner? Oh… _

"She's not… well I suppose she could…" Shego said more to herself "well you can have her everyday if you want. I fired her." Shego said flatly.

"Oh, but I just saw her go into your house."

"Yes but I then fired her."Shego said, a frown growing on her.

"But once you had left she re entered the house." Yori clarified, suddenly Shego came to realization.

"Hmmn, I'll go check on her then." Shego said turning her back; she made a hasty retreat to her home.

Monique stood at the top of the stair case, hammering away at the hinges that held Kim's door firmly shut. Shego's eyes widened in panic, as she sprinted to Kim's door.

"What are you doing?" Shego demanded.

"I wanna know what's going on around here. What is up with you locking poor Kim in her room?"

"You can't go in, she's sleeping." Shego lied, it was obvious.

Monique made a further attempt to get through to Kim's room.

"It's my house and I make the rules!" Shego exclaimed, she was acting like a child!

"It doesn't make a darn bit of difference who's house it is! You're a grown woman and you better start acting like one! Now if you've put Kim on some sort of sleeping pill, I swear I'll darn well do something about it."

Shego let out a heavy sigh, as she took the key out and undid the lock. Monique dropped the hammer she was holding in shock as she saw the red head beating terribly and gagged to the hoist that would usually help the woman get up in the morning.

_Oh god, this is disgraceful… _

Monique approached Kim in order to help the woman, but the red head seemed to notice her movements and started shaking her head furiously. But before Monique was aware of the situation. Shego throw the hammer Monique had been holding, at the African American's head. A green flame following after…

Kim watched in fear as her best friend collapsed in front of her…

***sigh* I know the story ain't good. Once more I don't really mind the grammar or whatever's wrong with it. I'm a bad writer I know. **

**Who wants me to finish this story off? **

**Or would anyone be bothered if I just gave up on it and deleted it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whatever Happened to Kim Possible? **

**Chapter five : THE SECRET REVEAL **

Kim let out little cries, but the gag in her mouth seemed to restrict most of that action as well. Watching Shego wrap Monique's body in a large dustbin bag, then dump the corpse onto her wheel chair.

"Oh don't act surprised princess." Shego said. "It's not like you didn't know about my plasma." Shego continued to say as she wrapped the bag's end in duct tape.

Kim watched in fear at her girlfriends mind seemed to become broken and replaced with hatred and evil. Was Shego really evil?

_Drakken's house (Mrs. Lipskey's house) _

Drakken continued to fumble with his tie in front of the mirror. Slightly late already. Suddenly his mother appeared from nowhere and started helping him with it.

"So who's this lady your meeting up with then Drew?" Drakken clenched his jaw, his name seemed to strike a nerve in his head.

"Shego." He said flatly.

"I would be careful round her, she's got murder in her eyes." This caught Drakken off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"That girl, Shego. She tried to kill her own sister. She was highly jealous of the attention that Kim Possible got. One night they were driving back from one of those Hollywood parties, Kim got out to open the gates, and Shego then tried to run her over! Shego even left the woman there to die! She was found in some apartment with some prostitute."

"Oh and I'm going to suppose the police let her get away with it?" Drakken asked sarcastically, not believing this tale his mother was telling him.

"Oh they did, but that Kim Possible had Shego in her contracts of 'protection' and Hollywood had the best lawyers in the place, so they had no trouble dodging the obstacles the jury set them."

"She's not a murderer mother." Drakken replied.

"Oh but she is." His mother said.

"Fine, then I'll go and ask her!"

Drew's mother watched him storm out of the house.

_This will not end well… _The old woman thought.

Shego dropped the corpse at the sound of the door bell ringing once more. She kicked Monique's body under Kim's bed.

"Don't do anything, don't say anything. Just keep your little lungs breathing, nothing more, nothing less." Shego instructed the now severely weak woman.

Drakken watched as Shego seemed to trudge downstairs. Without hesitation she went into the kitchen, Drakken following her like a dog. Entering the large kitchen, Shego poured two glasses of gin for them. Handing one to Drakken, and the slightly large one of them for herself.

"So what would you like to discuss?"

"Our next heist, it will be held i-"

"Oh Drakken, I'm fed up with all these 'heists' when's something interesting gonna come along?"

"Well what would be your idea of interesting?"

"I dunno; maybe do some hostage taking or whatever." Shego suggested...

Kim's weak body managed to hear brief parts of the conversation as she continued to slip in and out of her conscience.

_Wait! Conversation… that requires two or more people.. Someone else is here! Maybe they can help me… as soon as I figure out how to do something…. _

Looking up at the ropes that tied her hands together, she continued to try and twist and turn her hands, soon of the rope began to slack up. Kim's dry lips formed into a successful smile, looking to her right she saw her bed stand… that was pretty heavy… it would make a lot of noise.

Placing one hand under it, Kim's arms lacked the strength to even get the damn thing to topple over, not giving up Kim continued to try.

Shego and Drakken stopped midway of their conversation, as a loud cluttering sound was heard. Putting down his drink, Drakken went to investigate. Ignoring Shego's drunken attempts to stop him. Laughing as she slurred words, opening the door he had heard the clutter happen. He froze.

"Help me." The woman croaked, she looked like she was practically sitting right next to death.

_Shego= murderer. Dying woman= target…. Me= RUN! _

Shego tried to chase after the man, only to give up. Sighing she returned to Kim's room.

"Oh great, Drakken's gonna tell. We need to get out of here. What should I do Kim?"

That last sentence caught the ex- hero off guard. Shego was asking for help?

"Go to the police." Kim croaked. Shego seemed to snap, so Shego gave the red head a punch in the face for suggesting such shitty ideas.

"No… we'll get away from here…" Shego said more to herself than Kim. Undoing the red heads rope that only held one hand, she dragged her to the car in the garage. It was late so the chances of people noticing would be few, and they would probably all be 'street people.'

Starting the car up, Shego drove off. The street lamps lighting up her out of balance face.

A few hours of driving, Shego pulled the car up to the beach. Dragging Kim out from the back seat, the two rested onto the sand. Shego continued to stare out onto the sea. Wondering where all this would end.

_You never wanted this did you? I never wanted this. Why have I become like this? Over hatred and jealousy? I guess hate is stronger than love. Kim's love couldn't seem to help me… I couldn't even help me. _

"Shego." Kim croaked, "I have to tell you something. About that night." Shego shook her head, clamping her hands over her ears like a child.

"I don't want to hear about it."

"No you have to know. I'm dying like this Shego, so I want you to know this. You weren't driving that night. I was. You were too drunk."

Shego stopped looking out at the sea and turned her full (or what she had left) towards Kim.

"You had been so mean to you at the party. Teasing me. Making fun of me in front of all my friends. I was so sick of it."

Shego just seemed to nod, and continued her look out to sea.

The two sat there for hours.

In Shego's mind, the scene that had taken place on this very spot continued to remain fresh in her mind. How Shego and Kim had been walking along the beach, then she'd taken the red head's hands in hers. And pulled Kim into a kiss, so strong , so passionate… so fake.

_Or was it fake? _Shego questioned her feelings that she had considered 'fake' for the red head. _Have I… have I actually been in love all this time? I've just been so blinded by hate not to see it? _

_**Morning **_

Two police officers continued to sit at an ice cream parlor. One was Betty and the other was called Will. They sat there waiting to hear the radio to finish its speech.

"Shego is wanted for questioning and a suspect of murder of one woman. May have hostage. Unknown location, but might be traveling in a 1946 Lincoln Continental."

Betty looked at Will.

"Think we got another Looney?" She asked.

"Probably." He said taking another sip of his coffee. A civilian approached them slowly.

"Excuse me officers, but would you mind moving that car in the middle of the road, its causing a lot of traffic."

The two officers turned to see where the civilian was pointing, it was true. The car was blocking three quarters of the road. It was a Lincoln Continental.

"You don't think she's here do you?" Will asked.

"That car's been here ever since I opened up." The counter man mentioned. Betty and Will looked at each other and went into a sprint across the beach in search for Shego.

Shego sat a few feet away from Kim, looking out at the ocean.

Suddenly a big rush of people and two officers came towards them, letting out a heavy sigh. Shego quickly went over to Kim's body. Kissing the red heads lips for maybe the last time.

"I love you, and I'm sorry." The raven haired woman then got up, and sprinted away. The officers halted at Kim's body, instantly calling in for an ambulance.

Once more, all attention was focused on Kim Possible…

**Oh thank god this story is over! I'm sorry it sucked. So here's a list of characters that I changed for the kigoness. **

**Shego- Baby Jane- Betty Davis (Actor) **

**Kim- Blanch Hudson- Joan Crawford (Actor) **

**Drakken- Edwin Flagg- Victor Buono (Actor) **

**Monique- Elvira Sitt- Maldie Norman (****Actor****) **

***BTW in the movie Baby Jane and Blanch Hudson are sisters.* **

***Baby Jane and Edwin Flagg are a bit more than friends ;) ***

***we are not told what happens to Baby Jane, Blanch or Edwin* **

**If you can, you should watch the movie. Well at least it's in my top 10! **


End file.
